Basquash Quem é você?
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Você tem a sua resposta para essa pergunta?:.


"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

Uma pergunta... Há tanto tempo sem resposta...

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

A resposta para isso era uma lenda...

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

A lenda que era feita por Deuses...

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

Deuses que se manifestaram em humanos...

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

Como o maior deles diria...

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

"**Eu sou eu**"

"_Basquash... Quem é você?"_

Sim... Essa é a resposta desta pergunta...

* * *

Earthdash e a Lua estavam prestes a colidirem, o ultimate era realmente incrível, mas seu poder de manter ambos os mundos em órbita enfraquecera com o passar dos anos.

Para salvar ambos os mundos a liga reuniria os mais qualificados a serem _A lenda_. Um erro... Sim, um belo erro.

Tudo estava em ruínas... A esperança que parecia morta existia apenas no coração _daqueles... _

_

* * *

  
_

_Violette _e _Citron_

Violette estava em sua terra natal na lua, mesmo com a cidade em ruínas ela estava fazendo de tudo para salvar aqueles que ainda respiravam... E, ela estava realizando isso incrivelmente... Quantas vidas ela salvou mesmo? Não sei, mas Violette salvava todos com _esperança_.

Enquanto sua parceira salvava todos Citron cantava unindo os corações de todas as lendas presentes na lua... Seu papel foi pequeno? Nem um pouco. Sem ela não poderíamos ter unido as lendas que salvaram Earthdash e a Lua. Citron cantava com _esperança_.

* * *

_Falcon _e _Flora_

Falcon havia acabado de dar uma "mãozinha" para Violette e voltara para o seu lugar de basquasher. Ele era incrivelmente bem sucedido nessa profissão... Com certeza...

Ele colocara a bola entre si e sua parceira... Falcon iria marcar a cesta repleto de _esperança_.

Flora estava guiando perfeitamente seu bigfoot, ela corria com a graciosidade de uma verdadeira princesa Skybloom. Ela tinha as respostas para o futuro... Ou seja, agora ela aceitava a incerteza que o futuro carregava. Flora estava pronta para basquashear com _esperança_.

* * *

_Navi _e _Sela_.

Navi que quase fora morto em Earthdash enquanto ajudava Sela, agora estava com a mesma basquasheado rumo parte da lenda. Navi era um gigante repleto de _esperança_.

Sela ia em direção a cesta da lenda... Agora ela entendia as ações do pai, agora ela estava livre e corria em direção ao seu amanhã. Sela entedia tudo com _esperança_.

* * *

_Slash_, _Coco _e _Rouge_

Slash que havia se sacrificado para mudar o rumo da bala lendária agora tinha a forma de uma criança. Ele estava no colo de uma jovem de óculo muito bela... Slash agora acreditava na lenda com _esperança_.

Coco que sempre fingirá não aceitar seu irmão transbordava de orgulho... Coco agora sabia de tudo com _esperança_.

Rouge que pegara a bala lendária que agora era uma imensa bola de ultimate e jogara para Dan. Rouge jogava com _esperança_.

* * *

_Iceman_ e _Dan_

Iceman que tinha um braço e uma perna de metal dirigia com perfeição o bigfoot, Ele ajuda Dan a deter a bola de ultimante agora estava com o parceiro prestes a marcar uma das três cestas lendárias. Iceman agora via tudo com _esperança_.

Dan... Dan a grande chave da lenda. Aquele que uniu todos que estavam ali... E também veio dele a resposta que salvou dois mundos da destruição. Naquele momento... Ele enterrava a bola com a certeza do amanhã... Dan era a _esperança_.

Todos eles se tornaram parte da lenda... Todos eles e muitos outros que estavam ali e fizeram algo tão grandioso quanto eles...

* * *

Todos eram a verdadeira _lenda_. Todos eles eram heróis, e todos encontraram suas respostas.

Aquela pergunta agora tinha varias audíveis e coloridas _respostas_.

_**Basquash... Quem é você?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bem, quem vai ler essa fanfic?

Não tenho a menor ideia 8D

Mas adorei escrevê-la. Sinto que agora estou um pouco mais próxima da minha resposta...

É um orgulho ser a primeira fanfic de Basquash do fandom em português... E a segunda de todos eles...

Espero um dia realmente ter a resposta para essa pergunta...

_Basquash... Quem é você?_


End file.
